Helping Hand
by LilacNightmare
Summary: -Rated M! Some themes may bother some people. Jack/John Marston Pairing - John Marston reflects on how it all started with a barn.


John Marston stood in Tumbleweed smoking a cigarette as he stared thoughtfully at an abandoned barn in the distance. The tattered building brought back fond memories to him. He flicked his spent cigarette aside and smiled as he walked a little closer to what was left of the building. He started thinking back to one particular memory from a few years ago… -

It had all started innocently enough. The day was nice and all seemed well so John decided to take a lazy summer nap in the barn on his ranch. The smell of dirt and horses surrounded him as he walked inside and chose a plump pile of hay to lay on. John stretched out in the rays of warm sun that was peeking through the cracks in the wall of the barn and hummed happily to himself. A fuzzy feeling began to consume him and before he knew it he felt his cock give a jerk. 'Why the hell not? It's not like that wife of mine is paying any attention to me.' he thought to himself as he reached down and ran his palm over the front os his jeans. John let out a small moan has he felt his cock twitch again; it had been a really long time since he (or anyone else for that matter) had thought about his needs and his body was overly excited. There was no use in teasing himself so he unzipped his jeans and soon he had his cock in hand and was giving it a lazy stroke up and down. He kept to a slow pace as he let the pleasure seep up his cock and radiate throughout his body. John closed his eyes and was just about to start his fantasizing when he heard the barn door open followed by footsteps. Dark eyes shot up to see a young Jack Marston looking as though he was going to say something but was caught mid sentence; his mouth hanging open in shock. John still held his cock in mutual surprise as Jack's brain caught up with what was going on. "I'm sorry pa I just… what are you doing?" Jack asked as John's poor unattended member began to go flaccid. "Wait a second… you are how old son?" John asked as he took his hand off of his cock. John sat up a bit, but let his half hard member hang out. "19 pa you know tha'." Jack looked down at his feet so his eyes would not drift to John's cock… he was blushing hard. "Come here son. Ya' can't be tellin' me you are that old and have never choked the chicken." "Chicken?" Jack looked up confused at the saying. "Your cock Jack. Just come here." John motioned him over and jack awkwardly shuffled in the older man's direction. "I don't think we should be doing this." Jack told him, hating the way he felt an unfamiliar electric thrill flow through him when his eyes caught the now hard cock that hung from his father's jeans. "Ya need to learn what to do when your cock gets hard like this. I am sure you don't want to go to your ma for advice on that." John said absentmindedly. He could see the half formed tent in Jack's jeans already… so his own cock made Jack hard. Interesting. Jack shook his head 'no' vigorously and sat next to John, finally letting his eyes roam over the mans cock. He was sure his father could see that his own smaller cock was stretching his pants significantly. He groaned in embarrassment; why was his pa's cock making his do this? He wondered. "Ya see Jack your cock gets hard when you're around a pretty lady ya like. Means ya want her in an intimate way. Ya gotta keep touching it, or be with another in that intimate way, to make the hardness go away." John tried to explain while keeping his composure. What the hell was he doing anyway? He thought. "Then why don't you just have ma take care of it?" Jack squeaked as more blood rushed south at such talk… Not to mention John's bobbing cock was -right- there just hanging from his jeans in a proud way. "Son, she couldn't be bothered to worry about your ol' man anymore. That is why I am out here doin' it myself." John took hold of his cock once more and gently stroked. Jack bit his lip and shifted nervously in the hay. John continued, "When ya got no one ta help you out this is generally how it's done. Gotta be gentle but firm." "What if pretty girls don't make my cock do that? Like get hard…" Jack trailed off and tried to overcome his embarrassment. "Pretty boys then?" John suggested. "Well yeah. It's happened with boys, but not like this," Jack gestured to his crotch, "and it didn't hurt this much. Not until I uh, saw yours." Jack nearly ducked his head. John seeing the state he was in put his free hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack flinched. "It's okay son. There's nothin' to be ashamed about. You want to take it out? I can help you make the hurt go away." John encouraged as he let his hand wander and press against Jack's covered cock. The instant John's hand touched him Jack bucked and hissed; it felt great. In fact touching it made his whole body feel amazing. He quickly batted John's hand away, unzipped his jeans, and pulled his cock out. "Mine's not as big." He sighed in realization as he compared the two. John chuckled and stroked himself slowly while taking the sight of Jack's cock in. "Don't worry Jack it'll grow as you get older. Promise." He winked and Jack shivered. "C-can you show me how?" was all Jack could manage as John's hand clasped over Jack's hand and directed it to the boy's cock. He waited for Jack to wrap his hand around his member before he moved his hand on top of the smaller one; directing Jack on how to properly stroke himself. "There ya go." John said and took his hand away only to replace it on his own cock. Jack watched in awe as John began to stroke and tug on his self in earnest. John's eyes wandered to where Jack was slowly pulling on himself and he lost it. John aimed his cock at Jack's and soon long white ropes of seed began to spurt onto Jack's hand and cock. "Whoa what was that?!" Jack nearly stopped pulling on his own cock altogether. "That's seed boy. It's how babies are made. It's what goes into a woman so she can bare a child." John explained. Jack nodded in understanding and he soon forgot about "seed"… he was too busy stroking furiously at his cock again. Jack felt a flame spark even brighter within himself after watching his father finish the way he did. He was sure he was going to go to hell for this… but Jack didn't care because it felt too damn good. Soon, though, Jack was a whimpering mess and could barley hold on. John swatted Jack away and reached down so that he could take the beet red cock in his hand. Jack nearly yelped and found his self arching into John's hand. He closed his eyes and in seconds he was crying out as his first orgasm washed over him. His cock twitched and his white release splattered on the both of them. "Young and full of cum." John said softly and chuckled as he pulled his hand away and waited for Jack to come back down to earth. "Wow." Was all Jack could stammer as he noticed both of their cocks were hanging out and there was white seed all over them. "We should get cleaned up son." John told him while tucking himself back in his jeans. Jack mimicked him and pulled out a handkerchief for the both of them. He had a sly smile on his face as he handed the cloth over to his father to use. "What is it son?" John asked. "Do we get to compare our balls next time?" Jack boldly questioned. John laughed loudly and pulled Jack over to him as he lay back down on the soft hay. "Sure son. We can do whatever you want." "Thanks pa." Jack snuggled to his father's side and closed his eyes. "Anytime Jack." John kissed his cheek and fell into slumber with the boy.

"Thinking back to when it all started are we?" A now mature Jack asked from behind John's shoulder. John nodded as he lit another cigarette. "Thank the good Lord for barns." Jack nodded and he gently elbowed his father. The two of them headed to the abandoned barn as night was drawing closer. The inseparable pair had been riding all day and were quite tired. John knew they should get some good rest before the next day came, but as soon as Jack shoved him up against the side of the barn kissing him, he knew that he would not be getting much sleep that night.


End file.
